The purpose of the training grant is to provide integrated and comprehensive predoctoral and postdoctoral training in four areas of cancer prevention and control: tobacco, early detection and prevention, population studies and health care disparities, and biostatistics. Emphasis in the program is learning essential knowledge and skills necessary for conducting multi-disciplinary cancer control research. The multidisciplinary focus of the program is structured around recruitment of fellows from a variety of disciplines: Sociology, Psychology, Pharmacogsny (College of Pharmacy), Public Health, and Nursing. The development of a core curriculum and three courses are specifically designed to integrate the fellows through a common understanding of cancer control and prevention. Finally, fellows will be assigned to multidisciplinary research projects with mentors from several disciplines. The Training Program's recruitment strategy is to work in conjunction with the five primary academic units and encourage applications from qualified individuals in other disciplines. Our current groups of mentors are currently working with approximately 140 predoctoral students and 60 postdoctoral fellows. These numbers represent the available pool of fellows for this program. The University of Illinois at Chicago and the participating units have programs in place to recruit graduate students from ethnic and racial minority populations. This training program will work with these units to recruit through networks and advertising.